


Numb

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Basically me working through a certain character's fate, Gen, Spoilers for "Memories of Tomorrow"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie discovers she's not alone at the end of time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Unbeta-ed and written quick. This is my theory about what happened to Deacon because "We haven't seen the last of Theodore William Deacon". And I really want to see Cassie and Deacon become friends again...I just have a lot of feels for Deacon and make no apologies for it.

Numb. 

She’s numb.

Feet move on autopilot as the acolytes lead her out of the coliseum and through a maze of hallways. Eyes see but her mind barely register the twists and turns. When they finally stop, she’s left alone in a room. It’s got all the amenities, decorated nicely. 

_Mother…mother…mother…_

Her stomach churns and twists violently and she searches for the bathroom and vomits into the toilet until there’s nothing left, tears of misery trailing down her cheeks. She did this. 

**No.**

_They_ did this.

She and Cole. She can’t stop herself from resting her hand on her abdomen, above where their child grows. Her memories remain of the conception, of their brief but happy life together. Then the memories twist; Cole made the choice to undo it all. He didn’t even talk to her...might as well have scooped out her heart from her chest…and now he’s gone too, ripped away from her…

There’s a sudden commotion and she’s drawn into the main room as the door is flung open. A body is unceremoniously dumped inside and the door is slammed shut again. Cassie stares down as the lump of a person begins to move. 

Deacon groans as he climbs to his feet. His movements are ginger and there are bloody bandages on his face. Their eyes lock and he sighs, relief in his face. She wants to echo the sentiments, to take comfort in his presence but she can’t.

“Fucking hell, Cass,” his voice is hoarse, “What the shit happened? Where are we?”

She swallows a few times, throat still burning and sour from the bile. “The future…”

“Weren’t you always in the future?” 

She shakes her head; some things never change. “The future future.”

Deacon’s body goes rigid, eyes scanning the room. “Did you see him? The Witness?”

Squeezing her eyes shut, she exhales deeply. Her heart is in her throat, tears sting sharply. When she opens her eyes again, Deacon is closer than before, his eyes gentle. His body language screams that he wants to reach out to her but he’s holding back. That was all her doing. She pushed him away. He had been careful with her in the past; would he still now?

“Did he hurt you?” Deacon asks.

A noise escapes her lips, a mix of a hysterical laugh and a heartbroken sob. “Not exactly.”

Deacon looks at her, scarred face exhausted. “I’m pretty sure I have a concussion and I got stabbed a few times. I have no idea why they didn’t outright kill me so I’m not in the mood for mind games.”

She licks her lips, places her hand above her expanding womb. The tears fall and her voice shakes as she whispers the words she still can’t quite believe. “I’m carrying him.”

Deacon’s eyes grow wide and he stares down at her for a moment, shaking his head. “Shoulda stuck with me, Cass.”

“Fuck you.” She recoils sharply, her insides jittering. She wants to be angry but the floodgates have opened and all that she can feel is an overwhelming guilt. Guilt of where her decisions, her heart led her: the end of the world.

“Hey.” Deacon’s hand catches her shoulder, turns her back to face him. 

She’s crying now, unable to stop. He pulls her in and she rests her head on his shoulder. “I won’t let them hurt you.” He murmurs, “Or your child. Despite all the shit we went through, I’ll die before I let that happen.”

Cassie can’t form words, just sobs until there’s nothing left but that hollow numbness. Deacon’s arms wrap around her and provide a security, a promise. And right now, it’s the only thing keeping her from screaming.


End file.
